Government of Wiltshire
The Government of the Province of Wiltshire, or as it is more commonly known, the Wiltshirian Government, is the central provincial government for the Province of Wiltshire and operates within the federalized system of the Novanite Federation. The Government is led by the Provincial Director of Wiltshire, who is currently Fillmore Grey, and is elected by a majority of the Wiltshire Provincial Assembly. The Director is usually, but not always, the leader of the political party that can obtain a majority of the votes in the Assembly. The Government's responsibility is directed at local matters. The government has responsibility over Education, health, justice and policing. Furthermore, the Government has the authority to collect their own taxes and enforce their own laws (as long as they do contradict Federal law). These powers are given to ministers that make up the cabinet. Ministers and Cabinet Director ''' The Director is the head of the Government. The Director's role is the steer the direction of government policy. The role allows for the appointment and dismissal of government ministers and is the only member of the Provincial Assembly to be able to sign executive orders. The Director is the head of government in Wiltshire. In addition to the role of Director, the position of Deputy Director exists. However, this role has no responsibilities at all. The only power the Deputy Director has is to automatically assume the office of Director in the event of the death or resignation of the incumbent. '''First Minister of State/Minister for the Cabinet Office The First Minister of State, or as it is formally known the First Secretary of State, is the traditional 2nd in command to the Director. Despite the position of Deputy Director exisiting, the First Minister of State is considered the second most powerful person in the government. This office doesn't have any official powers, however, it is often held by the Minister for the Cabinet Office and so has significant amounts of influence over the direct operations of cabinet (unless overruled by the Director) Chancellor of the Exchequer/Minister for Finance The Chancellor of the Exchequer is the leader of the Treasury and is responsbile for the writing of the quarterly, sub-annual and annual budgets. The Chancellor is the most powerful member of the cabinet, besides the Director, with regards to funding and other members of the cabinet must submit proposals to the Chancellor for additional funding when required. The Chancellor has also in the past held the role of First Minister of State, making it an incredibly powerful position at times. Minister for Foreign and Novanite Affairs The Foreign Minister is often a senior member of the cabinet and also has the responsibility of representing the Wiltshire Government abroad. This is a great responsibility, especially when international matters fall to the Provincial level (such as the construction of international highways etc. In addition, they are the officially appointed government representative to the Federal Government of the Novanite Federation and often deputises for the Director on the Council of State. Minister for the Home Office/Minister for Internal Affairs The Home Minister is responsible for the running of the Wiltshirian borders. Immigration and the preservation of the government within the Province. Internal Affairs often ranges from dealing with immigration issues to dealing with security matters. The Home Office acts as Homeland Security, as a sense. The Police and Crime Commissioner is appointed by the Home Minister and reports to them. In addition, the fire service also reports to the Home Office. As well as managing much of the justice system. However, they also deal with the minor levels of government such as bin collection and waste management. The Home Minister is often a senior member of the government as the role is considered one of the hardest in cabinet (mostly due to the running of Police and Fire Services). In addition, Internal Affairs manages rights to selling and liecing land for extraction and ultilising. Minister for Trade and International Development The Minister for Trade and International Development is Wiltshire's chief negotiator when it comes to trade deals and operating a trading relationship with other countries/corporations. The Minister for Trade and International Development also works to ensure that other, friendly countries can develop to reach their full potential. This department used to be two (Trade and then International Development). However, they were often filled by the same Minister as their perviews are similar. Minister for Health and Human Services The Health Minister manages the hospitals of Wiltshire. In addition, Human Services often reffers to the biological institutions which report to it. The department was formally responsible for the Universal Healthcare system. However, now they are primarily responsible to ensure that government hospitals are functioning and that as many Wiltshirians have healthcare. However, this department's prerview is also far wider. Health and Human Services look to reduce human trafficing etc. Minister for the Environment The Minister for the Environment runs not only the Environment Ministry but the Environmental Protection Agency which is the operating branch of the Ministry. The work of this ministry is to protect and preserve the environment of Wiltshire (including reducing air-pollution, preserving and building new parks and public sectors for viewing conservation etc). This department works closely with other departments to ensure that their environmental impact is as minimal as possible. For example, the Environment Ministry worked closely with the Transportation Ministry to get new bike-lanes throughout much of Wiltshire central. As well as managing Wiltshire's food and water supplies. Minister for Education This Minister is responsible for the Education Ministry which operates schools, manages teachers and constructs and maintains the curriculum. The Education Ministry is also responsible for the EIA (Education Inspection Agency) and the PGA (Parent Governor's Association). Anything to do with education or your children's wellbeing at school, it is the privy of the Education Minister. In addition, the role of "Minister for Children and Young People" was formally a position, however, now it comes under education. Meaning that the Education Ministry also manages post-16 education and pre-K (as well as looking at partispation for young people). Minister for Work and Pensions The Minister for Work and Pensions operates the benefit and welfare systems, ensures the state pension is working and attempts to make as many people as possible invest more into their pensions. In addition, worker's unions are directly managed by Work and Pensions. Furthermore, health insurance (offered by the employer) is also managed by Work and Pensions - which directly feeds into Health and Human Services. Minister for Transport The Minister for Transport operates the bus, train and road system. They are responsible for the planning of residential districts and planning new roads. Transportation also includes operating planes and airports. The Transportation department also deals directly with speed limits and taxing of roads (which feeds into the Treasury) Leader of the Provincial Assembly The Leader of the Provincial Assembly manages the government in the Assembly. They are responsible for putting together the business of the government in the Assembly and championing it. They also manage directly the government whips and is responsible for ensuring that the Assembly runs smoothly and gives time for Opposition priorities also. Chancellor of the Authority of Juneville The Chancellor of the Authority of Juneville is responsible for the administration of local government in the Juneville area of the Province. This position is usually held by a pre-existing cabinet minister due to the limits of responsibility (since the Local Governments Act of 3016, which gave many of the powers to the local authorities). This office is normally put in comparison to the Minister for the Walkerton Office. However, the Minister for the Walkerton Office has significantly more authority and responsibilities over Walkerton than the Chancellor of the Authority of Juneville does over Juneville. The position is often considered a honorary title and normally refers to a high-ranking member of the cabinet. Minister for the Walkerton Office The Minister for the Walkerton Office is the ministerial position that is directly responsible for the management and administration of the township of Walkerton. Originally, this office had little authority (due to the existence of the Walkerton Parliament). However, since Wiltshire's membership of the Novanite Federation and the Walkerton Conflict, the Walkerton Office has assumed all responsibility for the administration of Walkerton. The position is often compared to the Chancellor of the Authority of Juneville, however that title has far less authority in Juneville (more of an honorary title). Chief Secretary to the Treasury The Chief Secretary to the Treasury is the 2nd highest position in the Treasury (after the Director and the Chancellor of the Exchequer). Though the Chancellor of the Exchequer is the leader of the treasury, the Chief Secretary to the Treasury has two responsibilities; 1) represent the cabinet office in the treasury and 2) deputise for and report to the Chancellor of the Exchequer Former Positions Minister for Defence Since Wiltshire has joined the Novanite Federation, the defence of the Province has been dealt with by the Federal Government. Many of the Provincial Responsibilties that the Minister of Defence used to serve is now either carried out by the Home Minister or the Director. Minister for Corporations The Minister for Corporations managed directly the relationship between the Province and Corporations. This role is now mostly carried out by the Foreign Minister. Minister for Children and Young People The Minister for Children and Young People managed the wellbeing of Children as well as championing Children's rights and encouraging partisipation. This role is mostly done by the Minister for Education. Minister for the War Office In times of war, this department is put into place. The Minister for the War Office is the second highest ranking person in Government during these times. The Minister for the War Office manages, directly, the Province's strategy for fighting the war (often working closely with Defence. However, their roles are slightly different). Category:Politics